


honey.

by lindxir



Category: And Then We Danced (2019)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but also angst, merab little bean, non riesco a levarmi questo film dalla testa, they're so cute, è la mia prima ff siate gentili
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindxir/pseuds/lindxir
Relationships: merab/irakli
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Non c'era uno spiraglio di luce.

Le strade di Tblisi durante la sera erano buie come la pece, e Merab era sulla via di casa quando una macchina accostò vicino a lui, fermandosi. Una testa si sporse dal finestrino, allungandosi verso di lui. "Torni già a casa?" le parole di Mary gli arrivarono chiare, aveva un'aria diversa. Si lasciò scappare una risata forzata. "Sí, ho appena staccato. Sono stanco." alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e si sporse di lato per osservare gli altri nella macchina. C'erano proprio tutti: anche David e Sopo, seduti nei posti riservati ai passeggeri. "Dai, vieni con noi. Andiamo a divertirci un po'." lo supplicò lei. Stava per aprire la portiera e scendere per parlargli ma Merab la chiuse prontamente, costringendola a rimanere dentro. "Sono stanco." le disse, guardandola fisso negli occhi. Lei abbassò lo sguardo e rimise in moto la macchina. "Va bene, allora a domani." lui le fece un segno di assenso con la testa e lei ripartì. Le risate e le urla dei ragazzi svanirono nel buio, insieme alla macchina, così Merab riprese la sua strada. 

Arrivò a casa e, sentendo delle voci provenire dalla cucina, si tolse in fretta il cappotto e affrettò il passo. A metà del corridoio la nonna gli venne incontro con un sorriso sul volto. Gli diede un bacio sulla testa e gli domandò "Cosa hai portato questa volta?" gli prese le buste dalle mani e sbirciò dentro. "Degli avanzi dal ristorante, come sempre." La sorpassò con lo sguardo, in direzione della cucina, dove scorse una figura seduta di spalle. "C'è qualcuno che ti aspetta." gli disse la nonna guardandolo con noncuranza. La scostò e si diresse verso la piccola stanza dove poteva udire le risate di sua madre. Si fermò all'ingresso, aspettando il rivelarsi di quell'individuo. La donna si accostò vicino a lui, accogliendolo con un abbraccio e una scompigliata ai capelli. "È ritornato il tuo amico, ricordi?" si voltò verso il ragazzo, che Merab scoprì essere Irakli. Era decisamente l'ultima persona che doveva trovarsi lì in quel momento.  
Cosa ci faceva qui, voleva chiedergli. Perché era tornato? Non era qui il suo posto, ma a Batumi. Aveva già cambiato idea?  
Non lo salutò, si limitò a scrutarlo attentamente. "Non essere maleducato Merab, su." la madre gli sussurrò all'orecchio vedendo che non dava nessun segno. Continuava a guardarlo, senza dire una parola. Irakli gli sorrise e si alzò per abbracciarlo, ma egli si scostò la donna di dosso e corse verso la sua stanza, chiudendocisi dentro. Lasciò cadere la borsa sul pavimento e si infilò nel letto ancora vestito. Si accese una sigaretta nel buio e chiuse gli occhi.

Trascorsi quasi venti minuti, uno spiraglio di luce proveniente dalla porta lo indusse ad aprire gli occhi, ma accorgendosi chi era ad averla aperta, li richiuse e si girò su un fianco sistemandosi la coperta fino alle spalle. La porta si richiuse lentamente e la stanza ritornò di nuovo buia. Il materasso si abbassò sotto di lui e un calore noto si avvicinò al suo corpo. I due rimasero in silenzio per un po’, aspettando reciprocamente un inizio per chiarire la situazione. “Perché sei tornato?” Gli chiese il più piccolo, sistemando meglio il braccio sotto al cuscino, ma senza girarsi verso Irakli. “Per vederti.” sussurrò l’altro. “Non puoi fare in questo modo, te ne vai lasciandomi qui e ritorni senza neanche avvisare?” Merab si voltò lentamente dall’altra parte, per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi abbassò il volto verso le sue mani, che sfregava nervosamente. “Mi mancavi.” Gli disse l’altro prendendole tra le sue e lasciandoci un soffice bacio sopra.  
Lo stava facendo apposta, lo sapeva perfettamente che ci sarebbe ricascato e sapeva anche che da un giorno all’altro Irakli sarebbe sparito un’altra volta per ritornare a Batumi e sposarsi, senza mai più tornare. Ma non poteva farne a meno. Era pronto a scambiare un minuto di piacere con lui con una vita di tristezza da solo. Quindi si lasciò andare, solo per una notte. Che male poteva creare?  
Abbandonò tutti i pensieri, tutti le voci che gli dicevano di no, che non era la cosa giusta, che sarebbe rimasto fregato per la seconda volta. Ma lui era troppo fragile in quel momento.  
Gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice e si avvicinò con fare calmo, non volendo trascurare neanche un attimo. Irakli fece passare lentamente la sua mano sul suo collo, allungandosi fin sulla nuca e gli accarezzò i rossi capelli. “Sono morbidi, mi piacciono.” All’udir di ciò Merab si fermò e con lui anche l’altro. Socchiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò ancora di più con il corpo. I loro respiri si fusero in una cosa sola.  
Non era la cosa giusta da fare per entrambi, ma proprio perchè non sapeva quando sarebbe ripartito decise di godersi tutto il tempo che aveva a disposizione.  
Il più piccolo gli prese il volto con le mani e lo baciò piano, in modo quasi insicuro, sulle labbra. Questo gesto sorprese Irakli e lo prese anche un po’ alla sprovvista, ma capí le intenzioni di Merab e le assecondò, bramandole anch’esso. Fece scorrere le sue mani sul corpo fragile e ossuto di lui, raggiungendo l’estremità della maglietta e sfilandogliela da sopra. Entrambi pregarono che nessuno entrasse in quel momento, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile spiegare la situazione. Merab ricoprí di piccoli baci il volto del maggiore che sorrise e lo fermò, chiedendogli: “Sei sicuro di volerl-“ ma come risposta ottene baci ancora più potenti. Sorrise sulle sue labbra e si fece strada verso di lui, scostò le coperte e costrinse Merab a sdraiarsi sotto di lui. Dalla stanza non proveniva un solo rumore, solo qualche risata di tanto in tanto.  
La madre e la nonna non avevano di cui preoccuparsi.


	2. Chapter 2

La mattina arrivò in fretta e il primo a svegliarsi fu Irakli. Si voltò verso Merab che dormiva beatamente con la bocca aperta, i capelli rossi un po’ arruffati. Quella visuale gli strappò una risata, ma si prese anche un lungo attimo per ammirarlo. La stanza era illuminata dai primi raggi mattutini, che ricadevano perfettamente sul letto, inondando di una luce rossastra le lentiggini del più piccolo. Aprí di poco gli occhi, quanto bastava per prendere conoscenza della situazione e si stiracchiò. “Buongiorno.” Disse Irakli avvicinandosi e lasciandogli un bacio sulla coda dell’occhio. L’altro sorrise ad occhi chiusi respirando piano, girandosi se lo ritrovò davanti. Gli mise una mano sul petto e lo accarezzò lentamente, formando dei piccoli cerchi sulla sua pelle, mentre gli rivolgeva la sua più totale attenzione. “Vorrei poter rimanere così all’infinito.” Gli disse Merab, ammirando il suo profilo. “Anche io.” Rispose l’altro a bassa voce. Da fuori si poteva già udire Tbilisi svegliarsi, le macchine in strada e i clacson suonare in lontananza. Irakli controllò l’orario sul telefono e scoprí che avevano fatto relativamente presto. Erano le otto e trentasei del mattino e nella stanza non c’era nessun rumore se non quello dei loro respiri. “Ti conviene alzarti, tra poco non iniziano le lezioni?” Gli chiese il maggiore, sistemando meglio la testa sul morbido cuscino, così da poter essere in grado di poter vedere meglio l’amato negli occhi. Prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, sapendo che era un gesto da lui tanto gradito. Ignorò completamente la domanda e invece disse “Mio fratello non è ancora tornato.” E si tirò ancora più su il lenzuolo. “Magari è rimasto a dormire da Sopo.” Gli fece notare l’altro. Passò la sua mano molteplici volte sul suo capo, prima che Merab si spostò e si accomodò sopra il suo petto, appoggiando la guancia proprio sotto il suo mento. Gli occhi verdi brillavano di grazia e timidezza, come due piccoli smeraldi e lo osservavano dal basso. Restarono in quella posizione ancora per un po’ di tempo, senza parlare, senza muoversi, non ce n’era bisogno. 

Dopo un po’ Irakli si alzò dal letto e passò una mano sulla guancia morbida del minore, sussurrando “Ehi, ora dobbiamo proprio alzarci, o tua madre verrà.” In cambio ricevette solo un verso di noia. Gli tolse il lenzuolo e gli diede la mano per aiutarlo a mettersi seduto. Egli si strofinò gli occhi e cercò distrattamente la maglietta tra le coperte. Intanto anche l’altro si era vestito e gli teneva la porta aperta, attendendolo con un caldo sorriso. Gli diede un bacio sulla testa prima di entrare in corridoio e si sistemò la maglietta dietro di Merab. Entrati in cucina trovarono solo la nonna, evidentemente Teona dormiva ancora. “Buongiorno!” Disse lei alla visuale dei due ragazzi. Versò il caffè nelle tazze e si sedette al tavolo, dove Merab e Irakli avevano già preso posto. Quest’ultimo la ringraziò e le rivolse un sorriso sincero. “Grazie dell’ospitalità. Se non ci foste stati non so cosa avrei potuto fare.” Disse inzuppando un biscotto nel caffè. “Figurati! Puoi rimanere per tutto il tempo che desideri.” Disse lei, contenta di avere qualcuno da servire. “Spero che il letto di David sia stato comodo.” “Oh, si è molto confortevole. Scricchiola un po’ ma non fa niente.” Disse in fretta Irakli guardando altrove, per non destare sospetti. “Bè allora ci si può mettere Merab stasera, vero?” Non sospettava di niente, e guardò quest’ultimo in modo innocente. “Si certo, come preferite.” Reagì in modo piuttosto calmo, era sempre stato bravo in questo. Finí in fretta la sua tazza di cereali e si alzò senza neanche mettere a posto. Lo fece Irakli per lui.   
Quando entrò nella stanza lo trovò indaffarato a cercare i vestiti. Sentendo i suoi passi, il rosso gli chiese “Oggi vieni anche tu?” Ma senza voltarsi. “Non penso. Di certo Aleko mi domanderebbe il perchè del mio allontanamento e non saprei come giustificarmi.” Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gliela strinse con cura, senza fargli male. Merab si girò e gli diede un umido bacio sul collo. Poi, senza aspettare una reazione ben precisa, si diresse verso il bagno.   
Ne uscì pochi minuti dopo, pronto per andare a lezione. Salutò la nonna con un bacio affettuoso e attese che se ne andò, per poter baciare anche Irakli. “Ci vediamo stasera.” Gli disse lui, sistemandogli il colletto della giacca. “Vuoi dire pomeriggio, oggi non faccio il turno di sera.” Gli disse lui con un sorriso. Si avvicinò per dargli un bacio e lo sorprese l’intraprendenza dell’altro, che lo abbracciò sollevandolo di poco da terra. “Irakli!” Gli disse divertito passandosi una mano sulle sottili labbra e controllando che nessuno li avesse visti. Gli sorrise e chiuse la porta.

“Oggi ti vedo molto contento. È successo qualcosa che devo sapere?” Mary era ritornata quella di sempre e ora gli stava domandando ciò sottovoce, per paura di essere udita da Aleko. Effettivamente si poteva notare benissimo. Merab era molto più leggero del solito, riusciva alla perfezione in tutte le esecuzioni richieste e il maestro era più che soddisfatto.   
“Non è niente di che, tranquilla.” Gli rispose lui con un sorriso distratto. Si teneva le braccia e portava più attenzione alla lezione che alle parole di Mary.   
Si esercitarono per un’altra mezz’ora e poi Aleko li congedò, stabilendo di vedersi il giorno successivo.   
Nello spogliatoio David disse “Da quando non c’è più Irakli non ci divertiamo più come prima.” ottendendo l’approvazione di tutti i ragazzi. Qualcuno disse “Merab, tu sai perchè se n’è andato? Voglio dire, mi sembra eravate molto amici.” Calò il silenzio. Tutti gli occhi guardavo solo lui. “No. Non lo so.” qualche secondo di esitazione e di nuovo il brusio ricominciò.  
Si sbrigò a sistemare le sue cose nella borsa e uscì di fretta, senza ascoltare i saluti dei compagni.   
In venti minuti era a casa ma da dentro non vide trasparire neanche una luce. L’avevano staccata anche quel giorno. Salì le scale in fretta e all’entrata si tolse la borsa e la giacca dalle spalle. Corse in cucina e ci trovò Irakli che aiutava sua nonna a pulire i fagioli, illuminati solo da una piccola candela consumata “Sei tornato! Come è andata?” gli chiese la nonna. “Bene.” rispose lui sedendosi accanto a loro e rivolgendo un sorriso al ragazzo.  
Poco dopo la porta si aprì ed entrò David. Arrivò in cucina abbastanza annoiato e in un primo momento non fece neanche caso ad Irakli seduto al suo posto, poi si voltò per salutare la nonna e si accorse della sua presenza. “Irakli! Che bello vederti.” si avvicinò ad abbracciarlo e lo strinse forte. In quel momento la nonna lasciò la stanza per dare l’opportunità ai ragazzi di parlare con più libertà. Si staccarono, Irakli riprese il suo posto e David si avvicinò. “Come mai sei tornato? Dove eri finito?” domandò egli. “Ero a Batumi, mio padre sta in ospedale.” Senza farsi vedere Merab gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia e l’accarezzò dolcemente “Sono tornato perchè volevo distrarmi un po’.” disse con un sorriso. “Mi dispiace molto per tuo padre, facci sapere se sta meglio.” Dicendo ciò David indicò sia sè stesso che Merab, che prontamente sorrise e annuì.   
“Stasera ci vediamo un po’ prima con gli altri, venite anche voi.” disse poi.  
“Io non vengo.” esclamò Merab prendendo una mela dal cestino di vimini e dirigendosi verso la camera.  
David alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma la sua attenzione si rivolse subito dopo ad Irakli. “Penso che rimarrò a casa anche io.” gli disse fingendo uno sbadiglio. Merab dall’altra stanza sorrise, impaziente di riaverlo tra le sue braccia. Potè udire il fratello sbuffare per poi avvisare la madre e uscire sbattendo la porta, mentre canticchiava qualche melodia stonata.


End file.
